


Baby's First Halloween

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo enjoys her first Halloween as a mom.





	Baby's First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters expect baby Grace.

Jo had honestly never thought that she'd be this mom. She was glad she was. She was the mom she had always wanted. It was Halloween and everyone was at Meredith's house. THis was the first time Jo had been to this. She used to always work Halloween because it was the best night for freaky cool surgeries, but tonight she was with a bunch of little kids running around hyped in sugar. 

In her arms was her baby Grace. Her and Alex decided to be cheesy and dressed her up as pumpkin. Jo had to admit that she was the cutest little pumpkin ever. Jo knew she was taking way too many photos and was spamming Stephanie. She didn't care. It was Grace's first Halloween. Everyone should know. 

Alex comes over to her and Grace with a cupcake in his hand. "Do you want a little frosting baby girl?" He asks Grace. 

"Want to hype our kid out on sugar too?" Jo laughs. Alex was already the biggest push over ever. 

He shrugs his shoulders. "Ah, what the heck? It's Halloween. The kid could use a sugar rush." Alex uses his finger to get a little of the frosting onto it. He then brings his finger to Grace's little mouth. She opens her mouth and licks the frosting off Alex's finger. She's confused at first, but quickly decides she likes it. 

"Was that good baby girl?" Jo asks her. 

Grace just squeals at Jo. Alex kisses Grace's forehead. "Come to Daddy! I'll show you how to Trick-Or-Treat." Grace of course reaches for Alex. She was a Daddy's Girl all the way. Jo hands her over. She smiles as she watches Alex start talking to her. This was the best Halloween ever.


End file.
